Haru to Naru
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: All families have issues, that's what makes them normal, well in that case, Haru and his twin sister Naru have the most normal family ever, not necessarily.  this story is fast and leaves so many questions, sak questions so i can answer in flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic #9092

Author: RyucihixXx

Title: Haru to Naru (Haru and Naru)

**Disclaimer : this is just a fan fic Naruto belongs to its respective copyrighted labels**

Chapter 1: **BEGINNING**

Flashback **(To inform the reader: there will be one flashback at the beginning of every chapter so bear with me and please don't get annoyed if you are confused about the character I added please read the footnote.)**

It was about 4 in the morning and Naruto, or should I say Lord Hokage was sleeping with his wife Lady Sakura in the Namikaze estate, Two children snuck into their room and jumped up and down on the bed, "Ready Haru?" asked the girl with pink hair "Whenever you are Naru", Said the boy with red hair" together the screamed, "mom, dad wake up, its Christmas!". Shaddup you didn't get any presents remember you two, you said all you wanted was to spend time with us". "Naruto" says Sakura "Merry Christmas Jerk!" yelled Sakura as she mercilessly beat her husband into a pulp while Haru and Naru watched in horror as the strongest ninja in the leaf was getting pummeled by their mother." What the hell is wrong with you ya dolt why would you tell that we didn't really buy them presents it was supposed to be a secret until they got downstairs!" yelled sakura as she continued to punish Naruto. Little did sakura know that naru and haru had snuck downstairs only to find an ass-load of presents along with a cat for haru and a dog for naru. "thanks mom, dad and santa!" they yelled. Sakura, still pummeling Naruto, stops and says "where did they go?" Probably to open their presents," replied Naruto. "But you said that they didn't get any presents like we planned". "I also had a plan with the kids to keep a secret, but now the time has come to tell you our plan," said Naruto with an evil grin on his face. "What is it" said Sakura, "The kids wanted me to tell you that the didn't want presents to throw you off, im sorry that I had to lie to you, the kids wanted me to stalk you while you were out shopping, they knew that you couldn't resist wanting to look at toys for them, so I wrote a list on whatever you said you wanted to buy for the kids, along with what they wanted, a few minutes later I gave the order to the owner who was in on the plan and she had the toys delivered to the Namikaze warehouse, then when you went to bed yesterday I used the thunder god to instantly teleport the presents and the tree into the living room." "You did all that just so I wouldn't have to lug all those presents, I'm sorry Naru-kun, said Sakura "Sakura, I haven't heard you call me that for years", said Naruto "that's because I haven't been more attracted you now since that day." said Sakura. "but lets put that behind us and ambush those kids for stepping on us" Said Sakura

FLASHBACK OVER

"It was about 3 years since that day and I still laugh about it" says Naru as she hugged he brother. Naru had pink hair and red eyes, she had a birthmark in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a fox. Haru, Naru's younger but much more mature twin brother had red hair and interchangeable eyes with slits in them for he had already attained his bloodline limit Oni-me (which means demon eyes)but he never wanted to trun them off so they could return to the emerald eyes from his mother, and and the same birthmark as Naru. They both had whisker lines on their faces just like their father but the same monster strength as their mother. Haru inherited her hotheadedness from their grandmother Kushina, while naru got his perversion and stamina from their grandfather Minato. Both maad a formidable team, even kisame of the akatsuki wouldn't stand the chance against one of them. "True but I will never forget what happened after when I accidentally walked in on mom and dad." Said Haru as he shivered trying not to remember what he saw. "Will you get over that please, geez we were like 10

for the love of god" said Naru "you walk in on them and youll find out what I saw and can't get out of my mind during Christmas time" said haru. "whatever" said Naru as she rolled her eyes. "I know lets go to uncle Sasuke's house today" said Haru, "Yeah uncle Sasu always likes it when we come over, but what about aunt Yuuki1"?" said Naru "Brother Sasuke will help he settle he little problem with me" interrupted Naruto, "but dad, unlce Sasu doesn't like you" said haru. "Of course he does, he's my best friend after all and my brother." "Dad, what do you mean brother?" asked Naru "I guess I didn't tell you, you kids call Sasuke unlce Sasu

because he takes care of you when your mother and I are working right?" asked Naruto. Naru and Haru looked at each other and nodded. "There is another reason that Sasuke lets you call him that instead of all the other kids he takes care of" says Naruto. Sakura wanted to hear why as well but she got caught. "Saku-chan I wan't you to know why too so get over here, trying to sneak around when you know I have super hearing. The reason why is because Aunt Yuuki is my sister" Says Naruto. And then there was a 5 minute moment of silence and the more Naruto waited for a reaction the more afraid he became of his family.

"Sister Yuuki and Brother Sasuke huh," said Sakura "Why didn't you tell me that you and the kids that you had a living blood relative in the village?" Sakura asked "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, sister is crazy, why do you think Sasuke fell in love with her?" said Naruto. "But that means… eww Naruto that's shameless and wrong." Said sakura, "what's so shameless about having a sister," asked Naruto" "you kissed your sister on the lips," said Sakura. " I didn't know at the time who in the world she was, she was raised by a high class family and I had to raise myself, I couldn't help but to kiss her, she was so beautiful, until the third came saying that incest is illegal, I didn't know what he was talking about until he showed me my family records, Father :Minato Namikaze, Mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Children: Yuuki Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I stood there in horror; I was dating my own sister, when I told her why we had to break up, she beat me senseless calling me a disgusting, incest craving, pig," Explained Naruto. "We have to get the cameras in your office Naruto, said Sakura "What, why?" asked Naruto, " do you want your sister to for give you or not!" yelled Sakura …. Naruto teleported to his office and came right back with the camera. The family headed out to Sasuke's estate. Sasuke answered the door and saw his beloved brother and sister-in law along with his favorite niece and nephew. "Hey everyone, come on in" said Sasuke. "Sasuke, we need to talk about Yuuki," said Naruto, "alright then we will talk" replied Sasuke. "Minato, Kushina come on down" said Sasuke a few seconds later Minato who is 11 came downstairs, he had long black hair all the way down to his back and had Yuuki's vermillion2 eyes. Kushina shortly came after; she had green hair and again, vermillion eyes. "Why don't you kids go play outside the adults have something to talk about" said Yuuki. The kids ran outside like they haven't been out for years. "So what is it that was so urgent?" asked Sasuke. It's about Yuuki and Naruto so many years ago" replied Sakura "Did you actually tell her about us pig?" asked Yuuki "Yes she's my wife and I wouldn't lie to her" replied Naruto. "What do you mean us? Yuuki have you been cheating on me with your own brother?" asked Sasuke as he glared at Naruto, "Hold your horses, no! It's not like that at all, honest" exclaimed Naruto "Let me tell the story" said Naruto, "It all started when the Kyuubi attacked the village under the control of Madara Uchiha, My mom and dad sealed the kyuubi into me and they lost their lives, My sister was out with aunt Kirin that day in the sand village, but when they came home, Rock ninja came and kidnapped her because the heard that the hokage had sealed the kyuubi into their child, but they didn't know that there were two children, Shortly the Rock ninja had been killed leaving Yuuki with amnesia to who she was, 3 months of psychological procedures had paid off, her memory was restored, but mom and dad weren't a round anymore, So the Tokugawa, clan took her in as their own. This is the part where I come in, I was about 13 years old while she was 15, but when I first saw her, I was drawn to her by love, we started dating for about four months, Until The third came up to me saying that incest is illegal, me not knowing what it meant at the time went up to the Hokage's office and asked him what he meant. He handed me the folder of my family records and I saw that my last name was Namikaze not Uzumaki but I also found out something that day, Children: Yuuki Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I was shocked and frozen with horror, I almost went to second base with my own sister, I had to tell her and then it happened, she mercilessly beat me calling me a disgusting, incest-craving, pig, and that's what broke me. This is why I was reluctant to set you up on a date with Yuuki, Sasuke".

Wait a minute, the reason me and Sasuke started dating wasn't because of you, it was because of a Chunin named Riku" Said Yuuki. "You mean this" Said Naruto as he transformed into a pink haired girl with large breasts and a long black tail wearing a Chunin vest and tight black pants. "Oh my god, Naruto why did you do that?" asked Yuuki, "because I love you and I thought you two would be a perfect couple and I was right" replied Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun" says Yuuki "It's okay big sister but watch it Saku-chan gets jealous when people call me that" whispered Naruto as the two siblings hugged, Yuuki then kissed Naruto on the cheek and that's when things started to get ugly, Sakura was at Yuuki's throat "DON'T YOU EVER KISS HIM AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH". Naruto slapped Sakura upside her face and she fell to the ground, Naruto crouched down to Sakura "DON'T EVER HIT MY SISTER, I MEAN IT, SHE CAN KISS MY CHEEK EVERY DAY FOR ALL I CARE, IT'S NAMIKAZE TRADITON, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN" Sakura was frightened by her husband's rage and starts to cry "I'm sorry Saku-chan but you gotta control your anger or it will let mine out, I don't want to keep doing this, we are emotionally linked, remember. Please stop crying I beg you" then Naruto starts crying, and all of a sudden Yuuki, Naru, and Haru, Kushina and Minato start crying. Sasuke dumfounded about the situation says "Good let it all out until you can't keep crying, we all need to be one big happy family".About an hour later, everyone stops crying and start joking and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>They wont be for long <strong>

Hey, get out of the story I'm telling Madara you are dead for a reason

**Hah you cant even hurt me powerless human**

You call this powerless( pulls out machine gun and shoots Madara until he dies) good bye for good ya power crazed sumbitch.

Well I hoped you all liked my chapter, I was writing for longer than I thought and I wrote 3 and a half pages, please comment so I can get better at writing.

1 Yuuki is Naruto's older sister who was taken away from the village, a few days after her so called "body" was found and buried without a proper burial, little did they know it was the kidnapper's body they found and Yuuki returned to the village 3 months later having suffered from amnesia and was treated and to their amazement Yuuki was alive and well but she didn't like her younger brother for some reason a few years later.

2 Vermillion- a shade of red that is a little darker than crimson, often called blood-red


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:** THE RED HAIRED STRANGER **

**Flashback 12 years**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you crazy son of a bitch, what in flying fuck did you do to Yuuki?" screams Naruto as he rushes towards Sasuke. "Dude, calm down, I got her pregnant, what else could I possibly have done?" says Sasuke "Sasuke, you have insulted my family name for the last damn time… I told you to wait until she was 18, jeez man are you so impatient that you can't wait for 3 months?" asks Naruto. "I really wasn't planning on her getting pregnant" Sasuke said with despair. "Well I guess it can't be helped, I just really hope she doesn't have morning sickness at her own birthday party" says Naruto as he and Sasuke go out and train their students for the next battle against the Rock Village. "I guess I really shouldn't be talking, about family names when I've already got two kids of my own." Says Naruto, "But Sakura is your wife", says Sasuke "Yeah but I got her pregnant at 17 too, I'm such a damn hypocrite" says Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Dad, how come Haru has the Oni-me1 but I don't?" asks Naru, "I really don't have a clue since I was the first to have it ever since I dispelled the Kyuubi from my body and let him return home. I think he left me with a gift, who knows." replied Naruto. "We didn't even know it was a kekkei genkai to begin with, I thought only you're father could do it" adds Sakura. "Why don't you ask your brother what happened" suggests Naruto.

Naru storms off into the village to find her brother. " I remember when Haru always wanted Naru's help, now the tables are turned, I still can't believe they're 15 years old already, but its not like we'll die at 90 anyways, "please don't talk about that Naruto, you know that wont happen for me" says Sakura, "why is that?" asked Naruto", "because im not a true Uzumaki like you and the kids", says Sakura. "You're as real as an Uzumaki can get, besides you remind me of my mother at times." Says Naruto, "But you never met her Naruto," says sakura, "ive met her in my dreams so many times its like I've known her all of my life, your monster strength and strong will rival the likes of her and tsunade." Says Naruto trying to comfort Sakura, "Naruto your hair is shedding all over me, what's going on?" asks sakura "To tell you the truth, I have no idea, I think im going bald but that's impossible, I'm only 35, Saku-chan I'm going to get a checkup, because this has been happening for the past two days." Says Naruto, "I hope nothing is wrong" said Sakura. Naruto goes to get a check up but no one knows why his hair is falling out at an accelerated rate just to be replaced with a new strand of hair every 10 seconds. "lady Tsunade, we have a patient with severe hair regeneration issues and no one knows what's going on" says a nurse while barging into Tsunade's office. "What?" yells Tsunade as the nurse brings her to the patient's room to find Naruto and a large pile of hair on the floor. "Grandma, what's going on with me?" asked Naruto, " It would seem that the time has come for you to take your position with your family as the last true members of the Uzumaki clan." says Tsunade, "Okay, but what does that have to do with my hair issue?" asks Naruto. "It has every thing to do with it, just look at the mirror and you will see what I'm talking about." Naruto looks at the mirror, and to his amazement, as the last golden blonde hair fell out, long red hair that went down to his thighs, a trademark of the Uzumaki clan grew in its place, his eyebrows had also turned red. "Just like mom" said Naruto to himself? "How did you know your mother had the same hair?" asked Tsunade with a smug grin on her face, "because I see her in my dreams all the time", answered Naruto. "It seems like the dead in fact do have a way to communicate with the living" thought Tsunade". "Naruto go home and get some rest, meet me in your office tomorrow at 5pm sharp." said Tsunade. When he arrived home no one was there, "Sakura must have taken the kids to Sasuke's house", said Naruto to himself as he went to sleep. 2 hours later, the rest of the family came home "Hey kids, Dad is home, let's go to our room and scare him out of his pants", said Sakura. Haru and Naru were wearing black wigs with their faces painted purple with snake fangs, Sakura had on super tight leather pants and jacket, her face was also painted, purple with snake fangs. As they walked into the bedroom, they were horrified, a strange man with red hair was sleeping in the bed, "kids, go to your rooms and hide under your beds" Naru and Haru quickly do so. Sakura immediately took action and beat the strange man nearly to death until he grabbed her arms and kissed her. "What in the hell are you doing? Do you even know who I am?" asked Sakura. "You're my wife, that's who you are" said the strange man "NO, MY HUSBAND IS THE SIXTH HOKAGE AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT HIM" yelled Sakura. The strange man moved his hair away from his face showing his whisker marks and sky blue eyes, Sakura suddenly realizes that the strange man was in fact, her husband. "Please don't ever scare me like that again" says Sakura as she hugs Naruto "well you all were trying to scare me, so I had a little fun", said " well did you have to get such a long wig?" asked Sakura. "What wig? I don't see a wig" says Naruto "I see you dyed your eyebrows and lashes", "Saku-chan, this is my new hair, it's the reason it kept falling out when it was blonde. You , me and the kids are officially the last remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan." "Kids you can come in now", says Sakura, as the kids come into the room they see their mom making out with a strange red-haired man who unknown to them is their father. "Mom how could you, why would you cheat on dad?", says Naru, "What? Sakura you're cheating?", asks Naruto "Mom isn't cheating Naru, look closer onto his eyes and you will see who that man is" says Haru with a big Kool-Aid smile on his face. When Naru looks at the man's eyes and realizes that the strange red haired man is her father.

**TO Be Continued in chapter 3 **

1 Oni-me: A newly acquired bloodline-limit in the Namikaze Clan, The pupils of the user become slits, much like when Naruto is being controlled by the Kyuubi except the eye color changes for the element of jutsu being used, this allows any user of the Oni-me to copy any jutsu, in addition to that the user acquires super strength and an extremely large amount of chakra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 :Truth**

**FLASHBACK **

Kanoha medical building, Yuuki is in labor, holding Sasuke's hand. All the bones in his hand have already been broken "okay the contractions have gotten worse, we must deliver these babies now" said the doctor. After a series of screams and pushes the babies have finally been born, Sasuke's hand bones have been healed, "congratulations Mrs. Uchiha, you have given birth to two beautiful children" says the doctor. "What are we going to name them" asks Yuuki " whatever I don't care... Wait! How about we name the girl Kushina and the boy Minato and Itachi could be their middle names" sasuke suggests. " I thought you wanted as little possible connection to my brother and yet you name them our parents name" says yuuki. "What are you talking about? Naruto is my blood brother we were sworn to be brothers by oath even when things seem bad we'd always be there for each other, besides its the honorable sort of thing to do", said Sasuke

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Dad!" Says Naru with joy in her voice what happened to your hair its like Haru's?"

"dont worry about it everyone will have red hair soon, I'll tell you when your hair color starts changing " says Naruto. " I'm gonna need you guys to go to your room or go play outside I want to talk to your mother about something" the kids went to their rooms. " So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura " I'm wanna get back a what you did to me earlier and I know just how to do it," said Naruto " how?" asked Sakura with a smug grin on her face. "I've already talked to Sasuke about it a few years ago, he said that if i needed anything and i mean any thing, just ask." replied Naruto. "Saku-chan, I'm going to jail, i don't know when ill be back, so i need you and the kids to move in with Sasuke," said Naruto. Sakura stands frozen with sadness. "Saku-chan, i need you to be strong for me, you and the kids, i know you can do it." says Naruto. "i cant believe you, going to jail when im most vulnerable!" screams Sakura. "what are you talking about?" asks Naruto "I'm pregnant Naruto." replied Sakura. Naruto, suddenly passes out from the shock.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Its time Sakura-chan" said Sasuke "don't worry everything will be fine," "HOW DO YOU KNOW!, MY HUSBAND IS GOING TO JAIL LEAVING ME WITH CHILD! THAT CHILD WILL WONDER WHO HIS OR HER FATHER IS AND WHAT WILL I SAY? YOUR FATHER IS A CRIMINAL, I CANT DO THAT! DON'T SAY THINGS WHEN YOU KNOW THEY AREN'T TRUE" screams Sakura. "Uncle Sasu, why is our dad in jail?" asked Haru. "i promised your father not to say anything until the time is right" replied Sasuke. The remaining Namikaze family were inside of the Uchiha household, hopes crushed, they all went to sleep.

**2 YEARS LATER **

"Lady Sakura, The village has been attacked" says a leaf chunin as he barges into the hokage's office "who is the attacker?" asked Sakura " i don't know, but he has really long red hair and whisker marks on his face" explained the chunin. "Get team Gai and Kurenai out there at once." ordered Sakura, "yes milady" the chunin disappeared, Sakura ran as fast a she could to the leaf penitentiary were Naruto was being held, "please don't let the guy outside be Naruto, please" thought Sakura as she ran down the prison stairs to Naruto's floor to see her husband laughing and singing Threw it on The Ground by The Lonely Island, "Some poser hands me cake at a birthday party, what you expect me to do eat it? Happy birthday to the ground, I threw the rest of the cake too, **WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD JACKASS**". "Naruto Namikaze!" yelled Sakura". "That voice" thought Naruto "i haven't heard that heavenly voice for two and a half years" Naruto turned around to see a furious Sakura staring right at him. " i know you are mad at me Sakura but i have a good reason for all of it," said Naruto "Oh really?, it better be a really good reason for your shadow clones to be attacking the village" said Sakura "what are you talking about, I've been suppressing my chakra for two years, i cant make clones while doing that Sakura." replied Naruto Oh yeah but why is there a man with long red hair and whisker marks on his face attacking the village, explain that "not him, Why now? i told him not to come back until the heat cools down, damn it, he's just like mom, stubborn as hell." said Naruto "who are you talking about Naruto?" asked Sakura "i'm sorry Saku-chan" said Naruto. "But ive been keeping a secret that i couldn't tell you until now, I know you will hate me for keeping this from you" said Naruto. "No, I'd never hate you so just tell me what's going on." Said Sakura "okay then,Hiro pass me a bowl of water, thanks, Sakura i need to use your kunai knife" said Naruto, "Okay", Sakura hands Naruto the knife. Naruto grabs his long red hair and cuts it off leaving, a hairstyle similar to Sora's. Naruto then puts his cut hair into the bowl and slits his wrist with the knife letting the blood drip into the bowl. A picture suddenly appears, showing Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Yuuki and another boy similar to Naruto but with red hair. "That man outside is the boy in this picture, my twin brother Arturo."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN cHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>What the flying fuck is going on here 2 chapters through and Sasuke has become friends with Naruto again, And what about Karin? where the hell is she? Why the hell did Naruto go to Jail? What was the his reason for going to jail? And how did he get yet another sibling? HOLD UP A MINUTE, HOW DID SASUKE GET BACK IN THE VILLAGE? ITACHI ISNT DEAD. AS A MATTER OF FACT HE'S AT MY HOUSE, SMOKING UP A STORM "WHERE IS MY BROTHER? I SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO LONG?" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HIGH ASS BASTARD! "WELL YOU DON'T GOTTA BE MEAN" I SAID SHUT UP AND I MEAN IT, IF I HEAR AS MUCH AS A PEEP OUT OF YOU I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!. God, now i forgot what the hell i was sayin, whatever.<p>

SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! :)


	4. Chapter 4: More Truth

Sorry guys can't write flashback writers block =[

Chapter 4: More Truth

"Your brother?" said Sakura , "yeah he's the reason I'm in jail" said Naruto . "What?" asked Sakura , "yeah he did something very bad 19 years ago, I didn't want my little brother in jail So I went to the authorities and told them that I was Arturo and turned myself in but they only gave me 3 years, I'm so sorry Sakura, besides I'll be out in two months. Anyways how come only the kids have visited, Haru, Naru, and Yukihari have only been here." asked Naruto "You saw Yukihari" asked Sakura , "well of course, I was the one who delivered him after all don't you remember, they let me out for a month to spend time with you and the kids . I guess Hokage work had you all messed up. I'm sorry Saku-Chan" said Naruto , "no time for sorry you're getting out, I hereby end your sentence Arturo" says Sakura as she winks her eye at Naruto. Naruto clothes suddenly change into his jonin combat gear and his father's Hokage robe.

MEANWHILE

"And that's why brother Naruto is in jail" said Sasuke. "So dad isn't a criminal he protecting his little brother said Haru". "Yeah but your uncle isn't so much of a criminal either, he just had bad luck delivering your older brother..." what older brother Uncle Saku?" asked Naru "aww man, I've said too much."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Arturo Namikaze, what in flying fuck are you doing?" yelled Naruto "Who are you?" asked Arturo "I'm your brother ya moron." answered Naruto "my brother has blonde hair." said Arturo "Yeah well it fell out and turned red" replied Naruto "really? Well I'm attacking the village so you can escape in the confusion." "Why would I want to escape? We are the most important family of the leaf village." says Naruto Gai comes out of nowhere and punches both Naruto and Arturo in the face. "I'm not sure who you two are but attacking the hidden leaf village is not a very wise choice." Naruto and Arturo laugh in Gai's face "Gai you crack me up" said Naruto "Yeah I can't believe I left for 19 years just to see this. its almost worth going to jail, Bro I'm sorry I asked you to fill in for me, but quite frankly I didn't think you'd do it but you said all your hair fell out and turned red, that's a bonus I thought you were going to tell them you dyed your hair Blonde but this is priceless..." "Arty what's wrong, asked Naruto" "my wrist, Bother don't tell me you told her about me being your brother." "I'm sorry i had to..."said Naruto " tell her everything as Naruto winked at his bother, "yep or he would still be in jail for two more months." Added Sakura "Are you telling me that the sentence was only two and a half years, damn but going to jail for a fatal mistake should have kept me in there for life" said Arturo "what are you talking about?" asked Sakura "Mom he killed big brother," Naru says as she and Haru holding Yukihari were running towards Sakura, "Are these my Nephews and my niece? Wait a minute how do they know about Sakura's first child? the only other person Who knows is... damn that Sasuke he told the kids. well it cant be helped, Sister I'm very sorry about the loss of your first born, I couldn't save him no matter how hard I tried, he just didn't have any chakra so he didn't make it." said Arturo "how do you know about what happened 19 years ago?" asked Sakura "Saku-Chan My brother is a medical ninja, he's also the doctor who delivered our first son." "they thought I killed my nephew and they wouldn't let me try the final procedure, otherwise I could have save him." said Arturo " you mean that procedure that Granny Chiyo did long ago" asked Naruto "yeah but being an Uzumaki as well as having the amazing chakra of the Kyuubi I would only have been slightly weakened, even if I didn't have that unlimited power, I would have given my life for him even, but at the time the medical team was so stupid." Says Arturo "its okay Arturo it wasn't your fault so don't worry about it " said Sakura "thank you imoto-chan that means so much, but that doesn't mean it was right for me to leave for 19 years, "Wait, Naruto is the youngest, sibling out of …." Naruto quickly covered Sakura's mouth. "Arturo, why don't you go and get to know the kids, well talk later." "Two of them are 17 and one is 2" said Arturo "stop reminding me that I'm getting old" snapped Sakura. "Imoto-chan don't you know you age slower than other women, you'll be young for another 600 years" Said Arturo "Say what now?" asked Sakura "you didn't listen to me earlier when you started to grow grey hair, if you think your old you be old but if you think young you'll be young" said Naruto "besides your hair isn't going grey, its just how women go through the metamorphosis instead of hair falling out, all you have to do is wash your hair with the blood of your loved ones and you'll be a natural redhead then only Naru and Yukihari will be left." Said Naruto, "anyways go spend time with the kids, but don't start with your perverted stories or else", said Naruto. "Why'd you cover my mouth?" asked Sakura, "because he doesn't know he has a sister. Also, only the Anbu know who he is, which is why he isn't on our family records", said Naruto.

TURNS OUT MY ROOMATE ISN'T SUCH A PERV AT ALL, SHE'S JUST SPONTAEOUS… OMG IM TELLING YOU MY BUSINESS AGAIN, PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN GET BETTER, THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK **

It was the night before the wedding, Sakura was so anxious about being away from her soon to be husband, that she couldn't even sleep. "Sakura can you please come down here for a minute" said a woman's voice, "I'm coming mom" said Sakura as she walked down the stairs, Sasuke is in the living room, he wants to talk to you." said Sakura's mother. _"What does that asshole want, he had his chance and he blew it, if he thinks that I'll abandon Naruto and my kids, he has another thing coming"_ thought Sakura as she walked into the living room only to see Sasuke Uchiha, one of the strongest of the leaf, crying.. Sasuke get a hold of yourself you look luke a dog who just lost his best friend. "Sakura-san, I need your help." said Sasuke " why don't you ask Yuuki?" asked Sakura. "That's what I need help with, she is very sick and not even Tsunade knows what's wrong, so I came to ask you since you know the amazing medical procedures of the Uzumaki clan, please I beg of you."

LATER AT THE LEAF MEDICAL CENTER

"Yuuki, you're gonna be okay, I promise" said Sakura as she rubs her asleep soon to be sister in-law's forehead. "Sakura-san is she gonna be alright?", asked Sasuke.

"She'll be fine, pregnancy for an Uzumaki is much more difficult than with other women, Yuuki is more susceptible to sicknesses since she is carrying twins of the opposite sex", said Sakura. "Twins? But the ultrasound showed a baby girl, not a boy as well", said Sasuke."There have been multiple cases where a twin would be behind the other twin and could not be detected by the ultrasound, it happened to me with Haru and Naru", said Sakura.  
>" Lady Hokage, how long have you been listening in on our conversation?" asked Sakura. " Well I was here to tell you something but I didn't want to interrupt and miss this information about the Uzumaki clan", replied Tsunade. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Sakura, " the wedding has been rescheduled to next weekend, due to you and Naruto's unexpected call to duty, you can go back home and relax, Naruto is waiting to see Yuuki, can he come in now?" asked Tsunade.<br>"Ya, he can come in" as soon as Sakura said that, Naruto bursts through the door " is Ane- Chan alright?" asks Naruto, she's fine says Sasuke, you... you did this, I'll kill you! You bastard says Naruto as he chokes Sasuke.  
>"Naruto, stop it right now!" says a familiar voice, Yuuki had finally woken up Yuuki you're okay says Naruto as he punches Sasuke in the face one last time. Naruto drops Sasuke on the floor and tries to embrace his sister, only to get a punch to the face. "Yuuki what was that for?", asked Naruto. "I don't need an overprotective little incest craving pig of a brother beating the snot out of my boyfriend each time something happens to me" Yuuki gets out of the bed and starts pummeling Naruto. "I was just worried, stop hitting me Ane-Chan", said Naruto. "Don't call me that you disgusting pig." said Yuuki, "Here we go again", said Sakura.<p>

FLASHBACK OVER

**CHAPTER 5: **Family Stuff and Music

(There is a large time skip of 13 years as nothing really important has happened.)

Minato, Haru, and Yukihari perform Pain by Three Days Grace for the opening of the annual Land of Fire Festival

" Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded

You know, you know that I'm here to save you

You know, you know I'm always here for you

I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain"

The crowd went wild at their performance wanting an encore

"Thank you everyone but but we couldn't have done it without the newest and youngest member of The Red Eyed Reynards (Red eyed male foxes), Yukihari Namikaze. Were still looking for a female lead singer, so we can change our name to the Vermilion Foxes, tryouts start next Monday at 4 pm." says Haru. Later

"That was great," said Naru. "Yeah really good", added Kushina as she embraced Haru, Haru shoved Kushina away from him and walked away. "What's his problem?" asked Kushina "he's become quite of a loner lately" replied Minato "he doesn't really like mushy moments." "Just like your father used to be Minato," interrupted Naruto "hey uncle Naru how come you and aunt Saku look the same age as Haru and Naru, aren't you old?" Naruto bursts with laughter "of course we are we just age with grace, that's all. Anyways I'm not supposed to tell you all this but there is a reason Haru is acting like this, it was while he was on a solo mission a few months ago, he was on the verge of death after fighting the Akatsuki member Zetsu and a local village took him in and nursed him back to health, he had met someone," "what do you mean met someone dad" asked Yukihari "it means he found someone that he really liked." said Minato "Exactly right". Said Naruto "But something bad had happened, Zetsu had followed Haru and ate all of the villagers including the girl he liked. That is why he won't get close to people he doesn't really know anymore", said Naruto.  
>"I see but I'm his cousin so why did he do that." asked Kushina. "Because he's attracted to you", said Sakura. "eww Aunt Saku, what makes you say that?" asked Kushina. "No son asks their mother what would happen if his 'friend' likes their cousin."<br>"Mom I gonna find Haru, our next performance is in a half hour" says Yukihari, "okay, but don't get lost", said Sakura "Can I be in the band?" asks Kushina. "sure if you ace the tryouts", said Minato "i mean as a guest performance",said Kushina Are you sure you want to?asked Minato. "Minato let her be in the band already, besides I've heard her sing its amazing." says Naru "Okay but what are we going to perform we have no song," said Minato. "You do have one," said Naru . "No, that performance is still an experiment" said Minato, "we have no choice. Guys we can do it, with Kushina's voice we can pull it off" said Haru who hadn't really left, he had gone around to the other side of the stage talking to his uncle about how they started the band. I couldn't find him, hey how'd you get back? "no time for silly questions, Kushina, do you know monster by Paramore?" asked Haru, "Of course it my favorite song, I know it by heart" said Kushina. Well that's settled, guys were on. said Minato

"Hello Kanoha, can I get some noise?, yelled Haru the crowd went wild, "we are about to perform a song we've never done before, welcome guest lead vocalist, my cousin Kushina Uchiha."  
>The crowd got even louder. "Well lets get this started.<p>

instrumental Intro:

"You were my conscience

So solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling

(Calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours...

Well, you find your strength in solutions

But I like the tension

And not always knowing the answers

But you're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone the world

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours"

the crowd went so wild there were bottles of sake flying everywhere

Haru had subconcoiusly grabbed Kushina and kissed her firmly on the lips only to get slapped, ...

**TO BEE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF THIS CHAPTER/**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2: Pain

the crowd went so wild there were bottles of sake flying everywhere

Haru had subconsciously grabbed Kushina and kissed her firmly on the lips only to get slapped, the crowd had l silenced. After about 30 seconds Haru realizes what he had done, his heart started beating fast, so fast that everyone could hear it. Haru suddenly collapsed.

Haru had finally woken up after two days of the incident, as he opened his eyes he saw what looked like his first girlfriend Miyu, whom was killed and eaten by Zetsu of the Akatsuki. "Miyu, you're alive, but I thought you were killed by Zetsu." As his eyes further focused he realizes that it is his younger cousin Kushina Uchiha. "Haru, who's Miyu?" asked Kushina, " Kushina, what are you doing here?" asked Haru. " It's my house, I should be asking you." said Kushina, "listen Kushina, about what happened at the concert, it wasn't me who did it." said Haru " well of course it was you who kissed me, but why'd you do it?" no it wasn't, i mean yeah it was me physically but not mentally, you're smile, hair, and eyes; just like her. I couldn't control myself, I miss her so much and seeing you so happy made me think of her. You look so much like her. Haru who is this girl you are talking about? Miyu, my girlfriend who's life was taken away by the Akatsuki, I k ow my dad told you all this story a few days ago, she took care of me when i was injured, after that i decided to extend my mission to 4 months to spend more time with her, after 3 months I had fallen in love with her. Then came Zetsu, Miyu's father didn't like the fact that his daughter was dating me, a leaf village ninja, so he told the Akatsuki where I was. He was such a fool, the Akatsuki don't make deals with normal villagers, only with the head of the village is allowed to. So they attacked the village, I was able to hold them off protecting everyone, but I did not know that there was a member of the Uchiha clan. He cast a genjutsu on me, luckily I was able to dispel it but the final blow had already been struck, the village was burned down and everyone but Miyu bad her father was dead, until Zetsu came up behind them. I pleaded him to take me instead but he had a better idea, he wanted to make me suffer, he killed her father, and then... then. Then what? asked Kushina. He...he ate her! said Haru while sobbing hysterically. Please leave me be for a while, said Haru, but Haru, said Kushina. LEAVE ME BE I SAID, WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN, I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE SO JUST GO!, screamed Haru. Kushina runs out or the room crying. Suddenly the doors shut and the room gets dark. I know you are there uncle, said Haru. You make my daughter cry not once bit twice, I didn't carry you here, she did all by herself, and you have the nerve to yell at her like that who do you think you... SHUT THE HELL UP! Interrupted haru, LISTEN I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TODAY AND TWO DAYS AGO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HER CRY, BESIDES IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAYS ITS ALWAYS ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS, I'VE GOT FEELINGS TOO.

... I'm sorry uncle it just hurts so much, to watch the woman I loved get eaten is way too much to bear. said Haru sobbing once more. Wait a minute, eaten. Yeah eaten, if it weren't for your stupid kekkai genkai, Miyu would still be alive. There's another Sharingan user in the Akatsuki? Yeah he looks just like my father when hid hair wad blonde, except his hair was black and he wore goggles.

Holy crap what kind of twisted bs is this? If you have watched Kakashi's childhood episodes you will most certainly know who this mysterious man is.

see ya later.


	7. Note

**Note from Author:**

**Rachel is back so chapters will be coming in a lot more frequently**

**Also there will be polls put up for "A Hanyou's Pain" and "Trust"**

**Also I would like certain spazzez to not be ahole in their reviews**

**-RyuichixXx-**

**PS. im looking for staff members if your interested or whatever**


End file.
